


You're Loved

by WickedFollower



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Humantale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cute, F/F, F/M, Feel Good One-shots, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, male reader - Freeform, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedFollower/pseuds/WickedFollower
Summary: Just a bunch of fluffy one-shots i got, few got a bit of angst in then tho.





	1. Underfell Sans/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> For all your feel good needs!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

From the other room the buzzer went off on the drier, you got up from the couch. Today was your one day off from work this week and you decided to do some much needed laundry. You carefully open the drier pulling the still warm sheets out. You had sent Sans out earlier to get some groceries for tonight. You go ahead and change the washer over as well starting a load of Sans’s work clothing. You bring the sheets up stairs, the warmth making your arms burned slightly. You probably should have waited a bit before doing this.   
  
You throw the sheets on the bed, getting it stretched over it so you can put it on correctly. Before you had meet Sans and Papyrus life was boring, and by boring you meant you faced crippling depression from a minimalist lifestyle due to society's standards. But once you meet Papyrus in a weird moment of exhaustion and someone robbing a store, your life had picked up. Four years later Sans in a drunken moment of weakness, that he spent a month acting didn’t really happen, confessed his love for you. That was one hell of a month, but your glad Papyrus had stepped in and forced him to confront you about it. You and him had been together since, of course it had ups and downs. Cultural miscommunications, and other things.   
  
You were putting the sheet on the bed as Sans walked into the room, he had gotten back not too long ago. He put the food up before going to look for you, he had a hankering for some human kisses. He leaned against the doorway, the sight of you bent over his bed with your ass in the air only in your boxers was heaven. “Well well well, this is what you get up to while I’m gone?” He watched you jump whipping around to look at him, he smirked as he came closer. “Now I wouldn't feel so left out if you back that ass up over to me~.” He watches you roll your eyes and climb off the bed. You came up to him giving him a hug and a kiss on the check, he just held you closer, “I wasn’t kidding sweets. I want your ass.” Sans gripped in tightly, watching your face flush and you gasp. You laugh then push away from him. He follows after you as you try to fix the bed. A light went off in his head, he threw himself down onto it. Pulling the soft sheets out of your hands.    
  


“SANS! Get off the bed!” You trying to pull the sheets out from under him, he just laid there. You try to push him off the bed but he wouldn’t budge, “Sans come on! I’m trying to make the bed!” He chuckled, you were pushing him or trying to. He looked at you, “Nah, I think the beds fine the way it is. Besides, I’m tired. Wanna nap.” He gave you a fake yawn, you frowned at him. You gave up, throwing yourself on top of him. “Fine, but at least let me put the sheet on right? I washed it and everything.” He looked at you, you were giving him the puppy eyes. Bringing crocodile tears to your eyes, he growled lowly. “Low blow sweets, fine. Fix the sheet, but after that,” He grabbed you before letting you up, “your ass is mine till I say.” He pulled you down onto him again. Kissing you fiercely, not letting go until he was ready.    
  
He left you breathless, face beet red and stunned. He chuckled as he got up, “better hop to it sweets, I could pass out at any moment.” You nodded, quickly stretching the sheet over the edge of the bed. He just watched as you struggled to get the sheet to stay, his smirk never leaving his face. Yeah, he didn’t know what he’d done to deserve someone like you. But he’s never letting go, the stars themselves will have to be falling if anyone ever thought he’d let you go? “O-okay Sans, the bed is finished!” He could hear your voice shake a bit, he bet your face was still red. He closed in on you, yeah he could smell you already. “Good, now your all mine.” He wrapped his hands around your waist pulling you into him, your hands going to his shoulders. He pulled you on top of his lap, making sure you sat as close to his pelvis as possible. “Sweets, I hope your ready to remake the bed. Because I’m not letting you up till we’ve destroyed these sheets.” Yeah, maybe making the bed today was a bad idea? You felt his teeth gently nip your neck, no this was a good idea. Holy shit, it was a  _ really _ good idea!   



	2. Swapfell Papyrus/Male Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are both idiots, and Sans has had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im iffy about that ending but i coudn't fix it to make it better without rewriting the whole thing.
> 
> But i hope you enjoy!!

"Hay! Pap, over here!" You waved to the skeleton across the courtyard, but he ignores you and walked away. You sighed, sitting back down. That was the fifth time today alone that he'd ignore you, you didn't understand. Alphys looked at you, "maybe he didn't hear you kid? Maybe he's busy." You shake your head, it didn't matter.

You went back to your normal daily tasks, trying to keep Papyrus in the back of your mind. Key word was try. He was all you could think of, he'd started to ignore you about two weeks ago. After you all had taken a trip to a water park, you thought everyone had a great time. You sure as hell did. But you guess something went wrong? You heaved a heavy sigh again as you sat behind your desk, work couldn't hold your eye anymore. You might as well go home.

~~

Now your just annoyed. He is just being a dick at this point. He was ignoring your phone calls and texts. At first he'd reply and you guys would talk, if you brought up trying to get his attention at work he'd have some excuse. But now? Now he was flat out ignoring you, you knew because he left his read receipt on. 

The first time you thought maybe he forgot to hit send, so you messaged him again. No reply. Fine then, he was busy. No big deal. You understood, you also got busy sometimes. But three weeks? With no reply, and you knowing he's seen the message? Opened the chat log? Nope. Fuck that.

Two can play at this game. If he didn't want to talk to you, okay then. You won't talk to him. So you didn't. You didn't ask him to eat lunch with you, didn't text or call. Didn't let him know when you were hosting movie night, not that he came either, you ignored him like he ignores you. If anyone asks you didn't let them know, just saying that the two of you were busy lately and just haven't had the time to talk like normal. 

If you were being honest, you were more upset now. You missed Papyrus, missed the chats you both would have. You missed the flirty jokes he would give you. Or the fact that if you were sitting on his or your couch, you'd both cuddle in close. You missed him, and it showed in your mood.

~~

He'd had enough. Sans was beyond annoyed, Papyrus had been moping around the house for a month and a half now. Barely doing anything but sulking in his room or barely eating his dinner or lunch! Sans has had enough. The last straw was Papyrus not wanting to watch the newest episode of toddlers and tiaras with him! Even though Papyrus hated the show, he would watch with Sans just to hear the commentary. But he declined and shuffled into his room. 

Of course Sans knew what Papyrus's issue was, he had told him a month ago. Sans had told him the same thing he told Alphys when she wanted to talk to Undyne but was too pussy to do it. He told him to talk to you. Man to man, one on one. But Papyrus just ignored you. And Sans watched, he saw the way that you tried to reach out for a month. Called, texted, all that jazz. Sans did nothing to stop you enlighten you. This was Papyrus's battle.

But then you stopped. And Sans knew, he knew Papyrus would take this as confirmation that you didn't want to be his friend anymore. Because Papyrus was very dumb when it came to social cues. But Sans still didn't do anything, figuring that at some point Papyrus would get off his ass and go talk to you. 

Sans should really learn not to put much stock in his brother being smart about these kind of things. Nope, Papyrus just got more upset. Moping around everywhere, home, work, even when Dan's sent him shopping. And Sans has had enough. He'd ported to you front door, seeing the little skull and bones sticker Papyrus made you place in your window for others to know you were under their protection. 

He knocked on your door, anger and irritation simmering under the surface. You answered, you looked surprised. "Sans? What's up?" He cleared his throat, arms behind his back. He looked you over, you seemed fine at first glance. But he could see the bags and the slight look of worry in your eyes. "I need you to come with me." He moved his hand in front of you. He saw the hesitation, but he also saw the mounting worry. Sans never just showed up unannounced. He said it was ungentlemanly for a Captain of his standings. 

So you took his hand, and he ported into Papyrus's sty of a room. He looked at Papyrus and spoke before you could understand what he'd done. "You will talk this out. Neither of you are allowed to leave till that happens." Then he left. He placed a chair under Papyrus's door handle and put a magic lock on it. No one was leaving till this ended. 

He walked down the stairs to the couch, he already had a book and a glass of scotch waiting for him. Now to just wait it out. 

~~

You just stared at Papyrus, and he at you. Did Sans just trick you into talking to Papyrus? Irritation bubbled up under your skin, these skeletons are the worst. You frowned and go for the door.

It wont open, you pound on it "SANS YOU OPEN THIS DOOR!" But nobody came.

You huffed, anger now making your skin hot to the touch.

Papyrus finally spoke, "uh, what?" You turn around so fast you get black spots in your vision. The glare you sent him made him sink back into his bed. You were still angry at him. You went back to beating on the door, yelling for Sans to open it or else. You didn't know what else meant, but for now you'd pretend. 

You slumped against the door, tired of yelling and pounding on the door. Papyrus still hasn't said anything. You refuse to be the one to say the first thing. How could this be happening. How has this become your life. Guess you'll just have to wait it out. 

You patted your pockets looking for your phone, might as well screw around on your phone. You stopped, it wasn't in your pockets. Just great, your stuck here with nothing to occupy your mind.

~~

Papyrus was at a loss for words, he was laying in bed just mourning his actions thinking it was too late. He was about to just roll over and try and sleep, but Sans blipped into his room you disorientated next to him. “You will talk this out. Neither of you are allowed to leave till that happens." Papyrus didn’t know how to react, but you did. Pounding on his door yelling empty threats at Sans. He tried to speak but you glared at him, it sent a shock down Papyrus’s spine. This was not the time to admire them. 

He let you do your thing, trying not to attract attention as he watched you. He didn’t know what to do. You were here, in his room. But not of your own volition. He knew Sans would have placed a lock on the door, stopping any exits. He watched as you slid to the floor, head hung between your legs. He knew you didn’t want to be here, you probably hated him.

He let some time pass, working up the courage. He made a fake swallow, “Uh, sorry Sans uh, did this?” You didn’t respond, he nodded to himself. It was silent again, you still weren't moving or doing anything. “Mm, s-sweetheart?” That made you lift your head, anger clear on your face. “No you don’t get to call me that.”

Papyrus bristled at your tone, it was cold. It wasn't his doing that made Sans lock you in here. “Hey, look i'm sorry Sans kidnapped you. It’s not my fault, I didn't ask him to!” 

“I don't care! You don’t get to act all buddy buddy with me after what you did!”

“I haven’t done anything!? I’ve literally be doing nothing!”

“That's the fucking point! For the last two months you’ve been doing nothing! Well, guess what! I’m done, I don't care anymore! If you wanna be a dick then be one!”

Papyrus let his hurt from what he thought was your rejection turn into anger, both of you yelling at one another. Sans could hear the yelling from upstairs, not concerned by it. He knew it’d probably end up in a screaming match. 

Papyrus had stood by this point, walking up to you. Both still yelling. He was so done. He didn’t understand why you were mad at him, he’d left you alone. He didn’t ask Sans to kidnap you or lock you in his room with him. You had started taking steps towards him, backing him up to the wall. Both of you still yelling, when finally it dawned on Papyrus. You finally said why you were upset, “No, after you ignored me for a whole month! I don’t even know what I did wrong! You just gave some weak ass excuse, and like a good friend, I let you slide. Just thinking that something was going on and you’d talk yo me about it randomly one day!” You grabbed the front of his tank top, “But guess what! I’m done, if you wanted me to leave you alone all you had to do was tell me and I would have! You didn't have to ghost me!” 

He saw tears well up in your eyes, “The worst part was I tried so hard. I thought we were friends, i just wanted to be there for you..” Small drops of liquid fell from your eyes, Papyrus was floored. He thought he was just doing you a favor? He thought after what happened at the water park you didn't want him around. So he just kinda left? But now he was second guessing it all. You dropped your forehead on his chest, “J-just tell me Papyrus. What did I do wrong?” Papyrus felt his arms move on their own accord, “You didn't do anything sweetheart. It was all me. I was a coward. It's all because I think I'm in love with you, and that terrifies me.” You look at him, eyes wide. His face was tinted a deep rust color, “I overheard your conversation with Alphys at the water park and I couldn’t bring myself to admit it. I’ve never felt this way about anyone.” 

He wiped the tear tracks from your cheeks, your voice soft and weak, “You love me?” He just nodded, he couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud just yet. Scared that if he did then it’d all end, all be ready. A shaky smile breaks your face, “P-papyrus, I love you too!” A weight lifted from his soul, he thought you’d reject him for real this time. Instead you recuperated. He couldn’t be more happy. He pulled you in close and just held you, he didn’t want this to end just yet not when he had you this close.

~~

Sans came back up stairs a few hours later, going to check on both of you. He slowly opened the door, careful not to alert anyone to him being there. What he saw made him happy, his little brother on his bed cuddled up to you. Both asleep and both tangled together like some weird puzzle. He shut the door, happy to show them both that they were both idiots when it came to just talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos if you'd like to see more of stuff like this!!
> 
> Would you guys like a horrortale, or humantale oneshot next?? Comment what ya want!!


	3. Underfell Sans/ Gender-Neutral Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, winter plus being wet doesn't work to well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for sickfic. One of my many softspots, I wrote this so long ago. It's most likely poorly written so sorry in advance. 
> 
> But please enjoy!!

Your phone started ringing while you were in the shower, you groan. Opening the small plexiglass door you reach for the counter, but you slipped and fell landing on your side on the little lip keeping the water in the bottom and not spilling from the shower. You yelp in pain, quickly standing up, your side was bright red and you could see a purple line starting to form. 

You grab your phone, “what,” you held one hand against your side as you listen to the other person. “Sweetheart, get over here quick!” then they hung up, you quickly wash the shampoo out of your hair and getting out. You pulled on thick jeans and a shirt, your jacket and boots by the door, last was a wool hat as you opened the door locking it behind you. You run down the stairs and out the front doors of your building, it was snowing lightly but the wind was strong. You shivered when it cut through your wet hair, you slipped on some ice as you trotted down the street but regained your balance. 

Finally you saw the small house in the distance, you ran close then slowed to a walk. You pounded on the door, “open up! It's cold as shit,” the door opened to reveal Sans in his dumb red sweater and black shorts. He smirked, “hey doll, thanks for coming over. This is an emergency.” Grabbing you by your arm he pulled you into the house, he frowned, “boss is trying to cook and he won't listen to me. He only ever listens to you.” 

He stops in the doorway to the kitchen, Papyrus stood by the counter an open cookbook next to him. He looked angry, you sighed, “seriously, this is what you called me for? Why couldn't you just order fuckin takeout while he wasn't looking?” you remove your jacket and hat, and stepped close to Papyrus, “what were you making?” he made a grunting noise and pushed the book close to you, you took a look. He was trying to make a casserole, you smile, “alright should be easy enough. Let's get cooking, shall we?” 

The next two hours were spent with you helping Papyrus make the dish properly. By the time it was in the oven, it was ten at night. You sighed, “well guys, as much as I love hanging out. I got to get some sleep, and I'm sure there's a shit ton of snow already on the sidewalks. Talk to yall tomorrow.” 

With that you left, the wind hit your face like a brick wall you shivered. You wrap your arms close to your body trying to conserve body heat, you trudged through the snow. Winter up north sucked, you sometimes wish you were back at home in the south, or at least somewhere warmer. But you'd moved here to finish your schooling, you sighed feeling colder. 

Your nose was running and your eyes strung from the cold, you just wanted to be home so you could curl up in your bed with your thick blankets. It took you thirty minutes to walk all the way back to your building, you walked into the warmth feeling relief flooding your body. You push the button for the elevator, waiting for it to make its slow descent downwards to you. 

Your nose itches, and you sneezed. You wiped it on your sleeve, blowing it off as something just tickling your nose. Finally the doors open and you step inside, your body feeling exhausted. You can't wait to sleep, you sighed as the elevator jolts into movement. You lean against the wall, you hate winter.

》a week later《

You coughed for the fifth time as you moved to get dressed, you felt light headed as you leaned on the bed for support. For the last week you had been coughing up a storm as well as basically feeling like shit. You grabbed another tissue as you felt yourself cough something up, probably more phlim. 

You sighed as you walked out of your room, your throat felt like someone had taken a cheese grater to it. You pulled out a travel mug and filled it full of hot tea, hopefully it’ll help your throat feel better. You then throw on your jacket and a scarf as you leave the house,maybe not that many people will be at your job. You walked down the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator, as you reached the bottom you were out of breath and exhausted. Your legs felt heavy as you moved over to the front doors, you wished you could take a day off but your boss was an ass. 

As you walk over to the bus stop you felt the itch in your throat come back, you quickly go to cover your mouth when you cough. You felt yourself gag from the force of the coughing, there was an old woman at the bus stop with you, “Oh dear, are you okay?” You wipe your mouth off, giving her a weak smile. You voice was weak and broken,”Oh, I'm fine, don't worry about me.” Finally the bus came, you let the old woman on first. You held your mouth shut as you coughed again, this one not as strong.

Your eyes felt heavy as you sat on the warm bus, you fought against it as you waited for your stop. Finally your stop comes up and you pull the cord, the bus stops and you get off. The cold wind hits your face and you almost fall over, but you push through the wind to get to the bar. Not a lot of people were here just yet, you quickly head to the back to take off your jacket and scarf and trade them for an apron. You walk back out to the bar and started to go around to the other customers making sure their food was good or if they'd like a refill of their drinks.

You held you coughing back as much as possible, but sometimes you have to excuse yourself to cough. Anytime you could steal a drink of your tea you would, but it went colder faster than you could drink it. After a few hours the regulars started to come in,you ran around with one other waiter filling orders and getting drinks. Just as you were setting a drink down for a customer and asking if he would like anything else someone threw open the door. 

You glared up at the monster as they stalk towards the bar counter, “Always nice to see you like breaking our door Sans.” He grinned up at you from his hood, “Aw, toots you make it sound like you-” you cut him off with a coughing fit as you slid him his mustard bottle. You grab a napkin to cover your mouth as you cough some more philm up, you sigh as your voice breaks more. “S-sorry Sans, ke-keep g-g-going.” You made a grimace as your throat feeling like you're ripping it apart, Sans frowned, “Sweet cheeks you don’t sound too good there.” you shrug as you wipe down a glass, “We-well what's to do about it?” 

Sans takes a chug of his bottle as he watches you attempt to carry a large tray full of food out to a table, he saw your arms shake under the strain. It looked like your body was about to give out on you, he used his red magic to lighten it a bit for you. he knew you were too proud to ask for help, and too uptight to thank him for the help. He then watched as you tried to forcibly try to hold a cough back as you walked over to the table. 

>> a few days later<<

You lay in bed, body too weak to get up. You hadn’t been able to eat any food because of your throat and trying to drink something felt like knives in your throat. 

Your bed held tissue boxes and balled up used tissues as you curled up in your blankets, you drifted in and out of sleep. Not being able to sleep for very long due to coughing fits, you thought at one point you could hear someone at your front door but you aren’t sure. 

You later were woken up by the blinding light of your phone on your bed, you reached out for it. You didn’t bother to check who was calling, “H-hello?” came your weak broken voice. “Doll, where are you?” it was Sans, his gruff voice sounding more than a little frustrated. You pull your phone away from your face as you cough again, “I’m a’ ‘ome. Why?” You pull a tissue box closer to yourself as you spit up more junk, your heard a grunt noise, “What ya mean at home? I was there earlier and no one answered.” 

You give a painful sigh, “‘m sick, ‘ans. I din’t hear you.” Suddenly there was a knocking at your front door, you figured it was Sans. You slowly crawl out of bed, the world spinning as you grip the wall for support. You cough more as you reached the door, you use all the strength you can muster to turn the handle on the door. Your panting as you open the door, a glare on your face. 

In front of you stands a slightly sweaty tall skeleton monster, his face pulled down into a scowl, “Where ya been doll, you haven't been at work for the last few days. And you never answer your texts or phone calls.” You open your mouth, your voice barely coming out, “‘m s’ck.” As you stand there your legs begin to shake from not having any strength left, they finally give out on you. Sans eyelights expand rapidly as he watches your leg give out, he knew you were sick but not this bad. 

He quickly catches you, your body sagging against him. He could hear the way your lungs were struggling to grasp any oxygen they could for you. He moves to look at your face but sees that you've passed out, he growls softly as he picks you up. he moves into your apartment, his face scrunches up at the smell of sickness. He placed you on the couch as he knelt next to you, he had been worried when he hadn’t seen you at work for the last few days. 

Then when you didn’t answer his calls or texts he thought the worst, the last he’d seen you you weren’t sounding too good. He told Grillby to cut you some slack, as long as he had known you you never missed a day of work, a few sick days were the least he could do but that cheapskate said no. And when he hadn’t seen you he thought you were fired.

He touched your forehead and hissed, you were burning up. His instincts were telling him to get you someplace better, this place reeked of sickness. But where could he take you? To his house, not with Papyrus. Toriels, nope. Maybe Alphys, not if he wanted you to stay in one piece. 

He sighed, taking his jacket off to place on you. He might as well make this place clean enough to house a sick person, he went to your room. He gagged at the smell, you must have just stayed here the whole time. He cleaned off the gross soggy tissues, ripping your blankets and pillow cases off. He also opened a window to let some fresh air in, he looked around for new sheets and blankets making up your bed again. He looked at the bed, his instinct telling him to add more pillows and blankets for your comfort. After finding more, he went to grab you. 

You were still asleep curled into his jacket, he gives a soft purr as he picks you up. He carries you to the bedroom, the fresh smell in here making him feel better about your sickness. He placed you down, he should make you something to eat. What do sick humans eat? He googled it quickly, soup. He needed soup, he knew that on the corner there was a small deli he bet they'd have soup!

He ported over, quickly placing an order for five different soups. He didn't know which one you'd like more. He took all five containers back to you. Opening one and waking your up, "hey, wake up. You gotta eat this." You weren't waking up, he placed the soup down and moved to shake your again. He knew you were breathing, he could see the small rise and fall of your chest. You just slept, breath coming in clipped shakey intakes. He didn't know what to do, if the kid ever got sick Toriel was the only one to know and deal with it. 

Sans sat by your bed, he should just wait right? He'll just wait for you to wake up and he'll make sure you get better, it's what friends do or whatever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos if you like this want want to see more in the future!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you liked it and want to see more like it!!


End file.
